Exercise, as opposed to mere human activity, has been a part of history almost since records have been kept. The Olympic Games being, perhaps, the best historic example of vigorous human activity with no goal aside from competition one person to another, or against a separate metric, i.e., distance or time. In this regard, inasmuch as humankind has sought to improve their performance in such contests, and to enhance their physical well-being generally, exercise has played a role for many in their pursuit of life. This role of exercise in society has generally ebbed and increased in accord with access to leisure. In an agricultural community before the industrial age, it would likely have been unnecessary, and the leisure time likely unavailable, to pursue a separate course of exercise or training. In the early industrial age, likewise, many vocations still required considerably physical dexterity and stamina. However, as the post-industrial revolution has immerged, both with shorter work-weeks and less physically taxing work, exercise has become its own industry.
Each January we are collectively inundated with offers to help us achieve our goals of weight-loss, strength, or other certification of physical accomplishment. Trends, thru the years, have abounded for both exercise technique, diet, and nutrition. Various devices have proliferated and receded, i.e., universal gyms, Nautilus, Bow-Flex, etc., various team and solitary activities, i.e., jogging, tennis, golf, yoga, etc., and some extreme variations on them, i.e., tough mudders (jogging and obstacles with mild electrocution), Bikram (hot) yoga, Cross-Fit (Olympic weight lifting plus exhaustive cardio). Diet, likewise can proceed to the extremes, i.e., paleo, no carbs at all, all-fruit, no animal based products, only organic, etc.
The short-coming in any of the foregoing is a combination of access and complexity. For some, difficult access is reason enough to be spurred to be a part of the group, i.e, exclusivity, climbing Everest or running thru Death Valley, is but a small fraternity. For others, even going to a gym next-door can be either intimidating and/or too much trouble or simply un-appealing. Likewise for food and nutrition, not having access to what is needed at the right moment, can unravel months of effort. As far as apparatus: some exercise devices simply defy understanding, even to the well initiated and sophisticated. Many devices are bought, but few are used.
Therefore, a need exists for an exercise apparatus that is simple to comprehend, use, is convenient and uses today's technology to offer a smarter more efficient way to build strength.